marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nguyen Ngoc Coy (Earth-616)
�������������� ���� ‘ℂ����’ ������������ So, while this is something probably more applicable to the Coy children (Ngoc's nieces and nephews), as they're citizenship is actually Vietnamese; I will also acknowledge that this is likely also something of an issue that could be entirely created by misconception, confusion, lack of knowledge about Viet naming, or in attempt to assimilate to English understanding, by the original creators (be it of Marvel or Wikia respectively). With this acknowledged, I'd like to fore-mostly point out, (as it may be more common knowledge), that many (dare I say most?) of the East Asian countries and cultures give the full birth names in the order of "Surname Given-name" (what in English is commonly called 'Last name' followed by 'First name') Some place respectively do not have 'Middle names' as a standard, however, in the case of Vietnam, Middle names are given consistently in the middle ( "Surname Middle-Name Given-name" ). Baring that in mind, 'Nguyen' is derived from a common sake Surname, - (which would be placed at the beginning of the name in Vietnamese) - it's derived from Viet history, - Nguyễn Dynasty, which also can show you the name examples of some members with-in as well, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nguy%E1%BB%85n_dynasty ¹ ] - and as with many far-Eastern languages, - also has Han/Chinese surname root 阮. 'Ngoc' is popular unisex gemstone given name - (albeit possibly at more times common among feminine over masculine respentation), - “Ngọc” 玉 - which can reference ambiguous to any precious stone or gem, - or be exclusively the Jade. Coy, as far as I can see, does not have a direct Viet name tie, - (although the word 'cõy' | 'cõi' | 'cố ý' do exist). So it's strange here that the one who is born in Vietnam, - and becomes US citizen - is the one who has "Surname Name Surname." I recognize that Coy it the surname given to all of the children as well, - but given that they are Vietnamese - with most of them no requiring an English or Tnternational name; ��: Where did this (seemingly English) surname for every member of the family come from? ��: Why are the Viet children "Name Surname" in contrast to Ngoc's "Surname Name Surname?" Queen 0f Arkham|Fanon V. Canon 2019/07/16 03:50 AM (JST) :Nguyen Ngoc Coy and Xi'an Coy Manh are both fully named in . Tran, Leong, and Nga are just given first names there; however, Tran is identified as "Tran Coy Manh" in Karma's entry from and , as well as his own entry from ; meanwhile, their siblings are likely inferred from there. -- Annabell (talk) 20:25, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Just seems strange to me, I get they probably handed part Karma's international surname to the siblings just for uniformity in family ties, but I don't know where they come up with it or why the arrangement of the names from the somewhat nomadic uncle to the children who stay in Vietnam is either confusing, or otherwise written with intentional or unintentional error. ��: Did any of the five people involved in writing, lettering, or editing (Chris, Frank; Annette Kawecki; Denny, Jim) know this information about Vietnamese naming 1980 as they gave Ngoc this scrambled name? Did the readers? I suppose if Karma and her siblings unknown parents are part English, it could explain their naming scheme, but Ngoc, I simply do not know what to make of his. Marvel Team-Up V.1 #100. Page 10 “���������� ℕ����������” customarily refers to one another by first/given name. However, in this story, it is also worthy to note that he was unliked by both Karma and the children's father prior to even the story's events; In addition Tran also works for him in terms of business and as a subordinate, “ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴜɴᴄʟᴇ's ᴘʟᴀɴs -– ������ ᴍɪɴᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ℕ���� ᴏʀ ���������� ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ɪɴ ᴀɴʏ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀ… ” “…ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴘʟᴀɴɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴇɪᴢᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴄʀɪᴍɪɴᴀʟ ᴏʀɢᴀɴɪᴢᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪᴍ.” —[[Tran Coy Manh (Earth-616)|Tran] Thus a surname could also be prevalent for usage.] Marvel Team-Up V.1 #100. Page 19 (Panel #1) “… ᴛʜᴀᴛ’s ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪ ᴍᴇᴛ sʜᴀɴ.”—Micheal Brown “ɪ ᴀᴍ … ����'��ℕ ℂ���� ����ℕℍ.”—Xi'an "Shan" (AKA Karma) Marvel Team-Up V.1 #100. Page 19-21 “ ᴡᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴏᴡᴇɴ’s ᴄʜᴜʀᴄʜ. ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴠʏ ʜᴀᴅ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴇ ʜɪs ɴᴀᴍᴇ, sᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇsᴛᴀʙʟɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴀ sᴇʟғ-ʜᴇʟᴘ ʀᴇʟɪᴇғ ᴀɢᴇɴᴄʏ ғᴏʀ ʙᴏᴀᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. “ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ʜɪᴍ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴛʀᴜsᴛᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴀs ɪ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴛʀᴜsᴛᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ʀᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴs.” is possible that Coy is the English surname Ngoc assumed in the states and was given to the children upon refugee status to assimilate with uniformity. Afterall, 'Coy Manh' sounds much prevalent to many older Comics giving two last/surnames with out hyphenating. As Mạnh would be the equivilent of having the last name 'Strong' from their father [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meng_(surname) 孟, with Ngoc's being different, as for all we know he is the maternal uncle, and the father distaste of him comes from the lack of blood, and/or anti-unification of their parents. Perhaps Ngoc simply placed Nguyen at the begining to ensure that his was referred to by the surname by the non-personal people relation as English does not always do so. (Further, now I'm thinking that the whole note of their father being put in the Vietnamese forces "as punishment," and being a(n) "honest man was his crime," is all under the responsibility to their uncle as a well, for detesting him. But that's a whole others thing of pure speculation.) in this I have answered my own questions with these speculations. Queen 0f Arkham|Fanon V. Canon 2019/07/16 18:47 (JST)